It is believed that fuel pressure regulators relieve over-pressures in the fuel supply line extending between the fuel tank and the internal combustion engine. This fuel pressure regulation maintains the fuel pressure supplied to the fuel injectors at or below a prescribed value.
It is believed that over-pressures in the fuel supply line are caused by at least two sources. The first source includes fuel pressure pulses generated by the fuel pump sending pressurized fuel from the fuel tank to the fuel injectors. The second source includes unintended restrictions in the fuel supply line such as crimps or debris blockages.
There is provided a pump module for mounting in a fuel tank of an automotive fuel supply system including a housing, a pump, and a pressure regulator. The housing includes a module inlet, a module outlet, and a pressure regulator conduit. The pressure regulator conduit includes a regulator inlet, regulator outlet, and a receptacle in fluid communication with the regulator inlet and the regulator outlet. The receptacle includes a first surface surrounding an axis, and a second surface surrounding the axis and the first surface to provide a void between the first surface and the second surface. The pressure regulator is mounted in the receptacle to selectively open fluid communication between the regulator inlet and the regulator outlet. The pressure regulator extends into the void between the first surface of the receptacle and the second surface of the receptacle. The pressure regulator includes a third surface surrounding the axis, and a fourth surface surrounding the axis and the third surface. A first seal engages the first surface of the receptacle and the third surface of the pressure regulator and a second seal engages the second surface of the receptacle and the fourth surface of the pressure regulator. The fuel pump is mounted in the housing and in fluid communication with the module inlet, the module outlet and the regulator inlet.
There is also provided a pump module for mounting in a fuel tank of an automotive fuel supply system including a housing, a pump, and a fuel pressure regulator. The housing includes a module inlet, a module outlet, and a pressure regulator conduit. The pressure regulator conduit includes a regulator inlet, a receptacle in fluid communication with the regulator inlet, and a regulator outlet extending along an axis into the receptacle. The pump is mounted in the housing and in fluid communication with the module inlet, the module outlet and the regulator inlet. The fuel pressure regulator is sealingly mounted within the receptacle to selectively open and close fluid communication between the regulator inlet and the regulator outlet. The fuel pressure regulator includes a first housing member, and a second housing member and a closing member. The second housing member is connected to the first housing member and in fluid communication with the regulator inlet. The second housing member including a continuous wall including a base, a recess, an opening in the recess coaxial with the regulator outlet a seat adjacent the opening, and a second surface. The recess receives the regulator outlet and includes a first surface surrounding the axis. The opening is in fluid communication with the regulator outlet. The seat surrounds the opening and the second surface surrounds the axis and the first surface. The closing member is movably contained within the first housing member and the second housing member and selectively engageable with the seat to fluidly seal the opening. A first seal engages the regulator outlet and the first seal surface and a second seal engages the receptacle and the second surface.